Destiny Awaits
by Kewla
Summary: **Warning Yaoi** It's our favorite Saiyans. If M/M relatetionships don't bother you. Then check it out!!!
1. Prologuechapter 1

Hi Guys, I'm back…scary thought….I know. 

As much as I would love to say I own DBZ{sniffles} I don't. So you get nothing from me except this fic.

Those of you that are familiar with me know that I'm a reader and not really an Author. However, you can Thank….madison -kyten. Her Humorous Fic "Merry Something" has inspired me. Or perhaps it's just my desire to get back at Vegeta for torturing me. {hamsters….Shudders}.

WARNING!!!!!! WARNING!!!!!!! THIS IS OR WILL BE……….YAOI!!!!! YAOI!!!!!!

Since 85% of what I read is yaoi, I thought I would attempt to write one. All reviews appreciated. Even Flames…. Flame me I would be Honored. If you're Flaming me, than apparently I'm doing something right.

This is just the Prologue, so don't expect too much. Not sure about updates though. I can only write when the feeling strikes.

Prologue

The new fallen snow was bathe in the light of the full moon . Which added a twinkling affect to the 

surrounding area. Thanks to the brightness of the night one could see clearly the large compound with it's domed shaped buildings. Under the blanket of snow…everything seemed quite and peaceful. It was a perfect night to snuggle under the covers. 

Yet inside the main compound, up the stairs and to the end of the hall. Moans could be heard from inside the Master Bedroom……that is, if anyone had been there to hear them. Inside the room a man laid trembling in his bed. Despite the bitter cold outside, which manage to make it's way into the room., through the huge balcony windows………this man was sweating. At first glance you would think perhaps he had a high fever. His body was withering and his muscles tensed, eyes shut tight, head rolling from side to side, deep moans escaped from his lips. His back arched and his body went rigid. Then the night was shattered by his scream. His eyes shot open and he sat up. Breathing hard he tried to focus on where he was. A sigh of relief left his lips when he realized he was at home in his own bed, but apparently alone. 

He shakes his head trying to clear away the fog that has engulfed his mind. This time….it had felt so real! As his mind clears he can't help but notice a wet sticky feeling in his lower region. Raising the sheets he looks down at himself. "Damn!!! How I long for him!!!" But, he can never be mine".

************************************************************************************* 

Simultaneously miles away deep in the woods inside a quaint little house. On this cold and snowy night, another man writhers and moans beneath the sheets. His strong muscular body covered in sweat. His body tense, his head thrashing from side to side. His back arches and he screams. He shoots up panting and trying to breath. His eyes are glazed over, he shakes his head in an attempt to clear his vision. He reaches out with his Ki, making sure that he is indeed alone. Suddenly he feels the same sensitizations in his lower region as the other man. He also raises the sheets and looks down. "This has got to stop. I have waited long enough. He will be mine"

A/N: Soooooooooooooooooooooo……..what do you think?


	2. Patience

Once again, it sadden me to say….I don't {sniffle} own DBZ {sniffle} or Vegeta and Kakarott {bawling}.  
  
Authors notes. Look Look!!! I have A/N {hums happily to hamster sitting on shoulder }   
  
YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI Get the point. Kind of limeish right now.   
  
I don't think I mention it before. This will be AU. This work of fanfiction, is my interruption…..of how things might have been. Had the gentle, "Earth Raised Saiyan" and the cruel "Sayian Prince" been more than just *Rivals * Being the last two known Saiyans in the universe, they would have an uncanny attraction to one another.   
  
You may find Goku thoughts and actions a little out of character…….That's the point. Vegeta has been driving him crazy for years!!!! LOL!!!!   
  
Sorry! It's sort of long. There was a lot I wanted to write. I thought about making this chapter into two chapters{huh?} But as you can see I chosed not to. I wanted to get Goku's thoughts out in one chapter. Then I can work on Vegeta's{sigh's}. Seriously!!!!! Let me know if you think this chapter is too long. I'll make no promises concerning Vegeta's POV. But, I could shorten any other chapters that may follow.  
  
A moment to thank the ones who were kind enough to read and review the prologue.  
Madison thanks a lot. Aren't hamsters enough? Now you must threaten me with Chiaotzu. Tell Vegeta to just wait. He'll get his! Mwahahahahahaha!!!!! Venni: WOW! Thanks I didn't realize my reviews were so good. Thanks to the other as well. Virander, Leiko, Nathaly, Venna, vegeta's bitch{hmmm} Sea Storm, Lrya Z Chan, dynatron, Guitar Daughter of Piccolo. Now for LadyHiei-Trunks. You know, what is it with you people and doll-boy? Keep it up.{chioatzu eww, shudders} I will take away your Yu Yu Hakusho!!! And your precious Hiei. I'm the parent, hahaha I can do that.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter one: Patience's   
  
Goku/Kakarott's POV  
  
  
  
  
Here I sit on the edge of my bed trying to catch my breath…..after another dream with Vegeta . I know there'll be no more sleep for me this night. There never is, on the nights I have this dream. I couldn't take much more. I knew it. What was I going to do. I look down at my side to see I was clutching the sheet so tightly I had white knuckles. Kami! Look how Vegeta frustrates me! I had to think. First I needed to relax. Glancing down I remembered…..I needed a shower. A warm showers just what I needed I adjusted the water temperature then stepped into the shower.   
  
Ahhhh….. I was right feels good! I lend my forehead against the cool tile of the shower wall. The warm water cascading down my muscular back. I can feel the muscles relaxing. I close my eyes enjoying the feel of the water running down my body. Then suddenly I see Vegeta standing before my eyes. Oh, Kami!! It's his hands running over my body not the water. I can't think. I feel my legs so weak. I collapse to my knees. I raise my head. I was alone. Vegeta was never there. It was all in my mind. I finishes my shower, quickly. That's it! I can't take any more! My desire for Vegeta is driving me insane. As I'm getting dress I wonder, when had it started , just how long have I had this desire for Vegeta? My thoughts slip back to the past. Then my mind fixed on the one that was the cause of all my misery…Vegeta.   
  
****Flashback***** well sort of…????  
  
I want to say that it had started just a few years ago., right after my wife had died of natural causes. I knew that would be a lie. It had started many, many years before. The first time I had laid eyes on the other Saiyan, I had felt a pull, deep inside myself. I just hadn't realized at the time, what that pull had been.  
  
He had came as a enemy, and the enemy had a name. Vegeta. Vegeta or his companion had killed or caused the death of several of my friends. Hell! He had even come very close to killing me. If it had not been for my best friend and my son not to mention a sneaky samurai, I, myself would have died that day. But, they were there and together we defeated Vegeta. Even though Vegeta , had came to steal the dragon balls and destroy the planet. I couldn't let my best friend kill him as he crawled to his space pod trying to escape. I couldn't say why at the time. I just knew I couldn't let this man die. I begged Krillen to show mercy and let Vegeta live. He didn't want to, he thought I was making a mistake. In the end however Krillen spared Vegeta's life'  
  
Later however. On Planet Namek Vegeta die anyway. Killed by the very one who had tortured and enslaved him for most of his life. I, myself had gentle picked up the murdered warrior. Holding him for a moment in my arms. He was dead. I would never know him. Showing respect for the fallen warrior I buried him in a shallow grave. Not understanding the pain I felt in my heart. The rage inside of me grew. Vegeta's death as well as Krillens had pushed my grief and anger beyond my limits causing my transformation to Super Saiyan.  
  
Fortunately all those killed by Freiza, were revived by Earth's dragon balls, included Vegeta. Yes I remember how pleased I was. How my heart fluttered when I saw he had been wished back as well. No time now to think about it. I'm in the middle of the fight of my life. With the Namek dragon balls everyone on Namek was wished back to Earth, except myself and Freiza. A battle ensured. Miraculously I was victorious. I had won the battle or so I thought.  
  
Once I returned to Earth I was surprised but, pleased to see Vegeta. I felt my heart skip a beat. Even if Vegeta's only reason to stay was to get stronger and kill me. Still he looked good in that pink shirt. I wonder to myself where that thought had come from. I did after all have a wife and son. Still I couldn't help what I felt each time Vegeta was near. Also on my return to Earth I was greeted by a teenage boy claiming to be from the future. This teenager was also a Super Saiyan. This young man looked so familiar, yet I couldn't place where I had seen him before. As the two Super Saiyan spoke privately. The young man identified himself as Trunks, future son of Vegeta and Bulma. That explained why Trunks looked familiar. He looked just like his father except for his coloring. I was disappointed I felt betrayed, Wait a minute am I jealousy ? I have no right to be. Vegeta needed someone. I learned also that day, about the heart virus I would get and the arrival of the Androids.  
  
  
For three years all of the Z fighters trained for the coming threat. I never got a chance to see Vegeta , though I often thought of him. The time had come, three years had pasted . We all meet at the previously designated spot to await the arrival of the Androids. Although Vegeta was not present. Bulma was there holding Vegeta's infant son Trunks in her arms. "Where is Vegeta someone asked? Bulma said she didn't know. That Vegeta had left the planet shortly after she had conceived Trunks. I remember the joy that filled my heart as she spoke those words. Maybe Vegeta doesn't love Bulma? What was it future Trunks had said? "It didn't last long it was more of a passion thing." I still had a chance….for what I wasn't sure. All I knew was that Vegeta may not be tied to Bulma. Totally forgetting the ties I had…binding me. There is an explosion! Not the time for this now. Battle mode takes over …..I wondered where Vegeta was. Then I buried all other thoughts of him in the back of my mind.  
  
It was not going well! I was losing energy fast! I kept getting this excruciating pain in my chest. It felt like someone was stabbing me with a knife and then twisting the blade. I even went as fall as eating a sensu bean during a fight. Still, it wasn't enough, the pain was still unbearable. I knew I wouldn't last long. After Android 19 got his hands around my throat I knew it was over. I could feel my life slipping away ever so slowly. My energy being drain by 19. I was starting to pass out. Then I felt the hands leave my throat, I could breathe. Yet the darkness is over powering. I'm on the verge of losing consciousness . Must get up, protect the others. Someone is standing over me, I can feel their presence. I can't move. My eyes glance up…..I had never before felt such happiness at seeing another person. Vegeta stood over me in all his glory. He was different. In my state of mind it didn't matter. He was here. He was with me. I knew the others and myself were safe. I gave in to the darkness and surrendered to the pain.  
  
When I woke, I found myself not on the battlefield but at Roshi's lying on a bed. The first thing I did is search for Ki. Good everyone's still alive. "Ah…there he is. Alone. In the middle of nowhere. I need to see him! First I have some pent up energy that needs released." I head down to the shore and let go with some Ki blasts. Testing my strength, not what it should be. Need to work on that. Vegeta could help me? I had the perfect plan. Now to see Vegeta. Although I wanted to see Vegeta alone, Miria Trunks also wished to see his father. Trunks had told me what had happened after I was taken home. WOW!! Vegeta's a Super Saiyan too. That was amazing. But as Trunks pointed out….not amazing enough. Android 18 had defeated Vegeta. Trunks was worry about his father. So was I. . I instant transmission us to Vegeta's location.   
  
I wasn't sure he knew that we where there. He was so still. Yet he seemed to be trembling at the same time. I had never felt such anger and hatred radiate from anyone before. I paused....unsure, then I felt it. All this anger and hatred was not directed at me and Trunks but at the very man before us…Vegeta himself. Then he spoke. "What do you want Kakarott? Why is the brat here"?  
  
I proceed to explain to him my idea of using the hyperbolic time chamber to enhance our training. Inside this room we could get one year of training in just one day. He seemed to relax slightly as he thought over my proposal. I was so focus on Vegeta I had forgotten about Trunks. "I think that's a great idea. I could train with my father and you could train with Gohan" Inwardly I groaned. I had wanted to spend the year alone with Vegeta. It's like I was obsessed with him. He's not the happiest person to be around. In fact the only time he could recall seeing Vegeta happy was when he was killing or destroying . Bur I knew there was more to Vegeta then death and destruction I remember how much I wanted to be with Vegeta. To console him, hold him. However, there were more important things to focus on….at this time. I reluctantly, once again sent thoughts of Vegeta to the back of my mind.   
  
It would take all of us to defeat these Androids. Their power seemed limitless. In our current state, we were no match for the Androids. We had to get stronger. The Time Chamber would definitely help in that area. I knew Trunks had never known his father. In his time-line Vegeta had been killed by the Androids when he was still a baby. Looking at the young man I saw his desire. The longing of a son to know his father. What else could I do….. Trunks entered the room of time with his father. So I waited. I also thought it would do Vegeta a lot of good. Get to know the man , his son had become. Vegeta didn't seem to care one way or the other. All that concerned him was getting stronger. Beating the Androids. And, of course…..killing me! I really don't understand why he hates me so much. There have been times when I caught him staring at me….There was more than just the hate. I could feel it…I wondered if he did as well?   
  
In the end it had not been enough! It could have been but, Damn it!!! Vegeta just had to let Cell absorb Android 18. Vegeta had been fighting with his "Pride" instead of his "common sense". He could have easily defeat Cell. Then it would have been over. But, noooooo….Damn! that"Pride" of his. He allowed…. no allowed is not accurate. He assisted Cell by distracting Trunks. Yes, that's more accurate. Giving Cell time to find and absorb 18. Then Vegeta got his ass kicked! He was carried unconscious, back to the Lookout by his son. Cell had told Trunks to spread the word. In seven days, there would be a Tournament. Cell would take on all fighters brave enough to show up. The "Prize" non-destruction of the planet! If Cell won….he would destroy the Earth. That couldn't be allowed. No matter what it took Cell had to be stopped! We had all gotten a lot stronger. My son, Gohan had even surpassed my power level. I knew if I couldn't stop Cell, Gohan could.   
  
I had been right, but at a price. Gohan did defeat Cell, with help from Vegeta. But, not before I sacrificed my life to stop Cell from blowing up the Planet!  
  
The fight was not going well at least for our side. Gohan was getting tired. He had played around with Cell to long and had lost a lot of energy. Cell was furious , he began to power up and expand. HE WAS GOING TO DESTROY THE PLANET NOW!!!!!!! What were we going to do? I looked around at all my friends. They stood there in shock! All except Vegeta. Ah!! Vegeta! He stood there, fist clenched and body trembling from the pent up anger inside of him. Then it came to me. I could use Instant Transmission and take Cell off Planet and let him explode. I looked at Vegeta again…..I couldn't let him die…not again. I had to save him….as well as the Planet. I saw it in his eyes. He knew what I was about to do. There was panic, fear and something else, perhaps regret. He opened his mouth to speak but I beat him to it. "I'm sorry Vegeta. There's no other way". Then I was gone…literally!   
  
Despite the fact that I was now dead….again and had taken King Kai and His Planet with me, still Cell lived. I had to watch the rest of the battle from OtherWorld. I had failed to save them….him. I watched in horror as Cell sent a blast straight though Trunks chest. Trunks was dead before his body hit the ground. Like those watching below, I was stunned. Then it happened. Vegeta screamed and started to power up. In his eyes you could see the pain and anger he was feeling from the murder of his son. Vegeta, totally went ballistic and attacked Cell. Although his pain and anger weren't enough to defeat Cell, his attack gave Gohan time to gather his energy. The blast from Gohan finally puts a end to Cell. Cell would not return this time. The Earth was safe once again. Even though Gohan got the credit. Without the fury of Vegeta's attacks to distract Cell, Gohan would not have had the time to gather enough energy for the killing blow. Cell would have killed them all then blew up the Planet. I say it was a team effort.   
  
They wished Trunks back with the dragon balls. They were going to wish me back as well…when I stopped them. I remember thinking * this is all my fault, everything that had happened…all the deaths and destruction ….my fault* If I had stopped Dr. Gero all those years ago when I was child…..none of this would have happened. My enemies were powerful. As long as I was alive the Earth and my friends would be in danger. As much as I would miss my loved ones, Vegeta immediately comes to mind. Why Vegeta? Why not my wife? Hn, even when I'm dead he plagues me. I decided to stay dead at least for a while. I knew he was angry. No...he's always angry. Now, he was furious!! Why? Mad that he didn't get to kill me. Or maybe he might miss me?   
  
End Flashback   
  
A loud rumbling noise breaks the silence. My mind returns to the present. Yes a lot of time has past since then. We've both changed. But I'm still not sure if what I want is possible. My stomach has my attention now. My one true weakness…..food! Besides…I smile….I think better on a full stomach. Everyone knows Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. {author sweat drops}.   
  
I head down to the kitchen and start breakfast. I wonder what Vegeta's having for breakfast? A groan escapes my lips. " Can't I go more then five minutes without thinking about him? I guess not, when he's all I can think about.  
  
I've finished cooking breakfast. I sit down to eat. I have the fork poised and ready. I STOP! Something didn't feel right. I sit the fork down. Using my Ki I searched for any new or unusual power levels. Perhaps a new threat! Wouldn't that be nice? What am I thinking? Well….it has been quite for the last several years. A little excitement would be welcome. Ah, nothing, let me check on the guys. Vegeta's at Capsule Corp. A little agitated….nothing unusual. Gohan's in his classroom I'm assuming getting ready to teach his class. Several miles away Piccolo was meditating. Goten was with Trunks. No surprise there. Those two were always together. I find it a little ironic that the sons are closer than the fathers, may ever be. Everything seems normal. I finish my breakfast. Maybe I'll ask Vegeta when we spar this afternoon, he had felt anything?   
  
I always, look forward to our sparring. I can get close to him. I can touch his powerful body. I feel the heat rise in my checks as something else is on the rise. It feels like fire is flowing though my veins! Kami! I need to get a grip! It's never been this bad before. I can't stop thinking about him. It's like I need to hold on to him….physically. This doesn't make any sense? I can't just pop up every time I think of him.{oh, two meanings here}.   
  
I went about doing mundane household chores. Today would be the day. I will tell Vegeta how I feel. I'll try to anyway. But how? There was the up front approach….Vegeta, I love you…. Ya right! And when I regain consciousness he'll still be laughing. No! That wouldn't work. I know, approach the subject hypothetically……see his response to males being mates. No wait…that won't work either. He will probably just rant about how disgusting two males being together would be. How it would sicken him. I don't think I could stand to hear that response. I could always beat him into submission! I am physically stronger then he is. It would be a glorious battle. He wouldn't submit easily. Vegeta would give it his all. But, what if Vegeta chose death over submission to a third class Baka. That feelings back! I wonder could this feeling be connect to Vegeta? I've been thinking of him both times I've had this feeling. I glance up at the clock. Time to go. I don't want to keep Vegeta waiting. I'll figure something out to say on the way. Or maybe it will just come to me?   
  
I decided to fly, so I'll have more time to think. I flare my Ki and head to our usual sparring grounds. I land. Vegeta's not here yet. I decided to do some warn-up exercises while I wait. I wait. And I wait. I begin to wonder if he forgot about our sparring session? Not likely. Vegeta also looked forward to our spars. So, where was he? I extend my senses searching for Vegeta's ki…………I try again………. It's gone!! I immediately focus on Trunks ki. I appear right in front of the lavender haired demi-Saiyan. "Where's Vegeta" I ask him. As he stumbles backwards, he looks at me like I have two heads or something. Hell! It's a simple question. I grab his shoulders and start to shake him. I should have listened to my instincts. I knew something was wrong. I ignored it. "WHERE IS YOU FATHER" I shout at Trunks. "Goku stop" Trunks growls. I realize what I was doing and released him. "Gomen Trunks. I can't find Vegeta's Ki signature anywhere. This apologetic look crosses Trunk's face. "Have you checked in space" he asked. I feel my mouth drop open. Why would I check in space? Then it hits me. I extended my search to space……"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo !!!!!"   
  
  
Nice huh? 


	3. Vegeta's dilemma!

WARNING…………Yaoi…………For any narrow mind people out there. Yaoi describes a man having sexual relations with another man. Cool huh?

Sorry guys, I still don't own DBZ or any of it's characters {sobs} Therefore you get nothing but this update.

Ok people here's Vegeta's POV…………..Some of you may be pleased! It's shorter and the flashbacks aren't quite as long. For you Vinni.

Madison, you seem to think I gave away some kinda of a surprise {scratches head} Hmmm….I don't think so. But then again maybe. Guess we'll have to wait and see. I wonder? Did Vegeta put the *pink* shirt on for you ? 

Oh, my sweet adorable, Vegeta. What have I done to you Mwahahahahahahaha!!!!!!

Nemesis, thank you for your encouragement, but stop rocking back and forth, and update "How do I comfort thee?" I'm waiting………………………………..

Hey! Leiko, is this update quick enough?

Vilranda, you are about to find out what happened to Veg-head. I hope you enjoy.

Soniclovergirl, here you go….next chapter.

Ah…..LadyHiei-Trunks….. No more Vanilla Coke before you review anything I have written. The Vanilla makes you crazy. I'm so pleased you like Vegeta favorite song so much, you felt the need to add it to your review {glares daggers}. You'll post on FF.Net again I'm sure……and I'll be waiting…………

Read. Enjoy. Tell me what you think.

*************************************************************************************

Chapter two: Vegeta's dilemma!

I leaned heavily against the navigation console. Entering coordinates. No destination in mind. Deep Space, that should do for now. So…tired. I feel so drained. I've gone longer than a mere 12 hours without sleep before. Hell!. I train for days at a time. This is different. Even though I feel like I've been in a horrendous battle, a battle for my life, there is no enemy. Only my treacherous emotions. Just when I think I have these nuisances under control. Packed away where they can do no damage to my "pride". Something happens. I loathe this weakness. I am mentally exhausted. I need time to gather my wits. Regain control. I had nearly lost them both last night. I drop down in the seat next to me. 

Damn!, him. I am the Prince of all Saiyans! How can a low class *baka* have so much effect on me?

Flashback…..sort of

I had been having dreams of the *baka* for years. In fact since the first time I met him. I felt something. Something different than the excitement of the coming battle. There was an attraction there I couldn't explain. I knew than I wanted him to join me. For more reason then one. I would show him what being Saiyan was all about. How humiliating it was, to be beaten by a third class Saiyan. Who until a year before didn't even know he was Saiyan. True at time…without his friends helps, I would have beaten him. Then he would have been mine. I wasn't going to kill him. Oh No that's not what I had in mind at all. I still want to know……Who in Hell!.…cut of my tail!! How ashamed and mortify I was when I heard *him* beg for my life. *Chomdome* was about to end my murderous existence. Show mercy he begged. What a *FOOL*! I had came to Earth for the dragon balls. My wish……to be immortal, so at last I could rid myself, and the universe of that sadistic bastard Freiza. Finally achieving retribution for the destruction of my people. My home. The lost of my youth. For the darkness of my soul. No matter. I had learned there were dragon balls on Namek. I would get my wish, and revenge against Freiza. Then I would be back….for him. Those are the last thought I remember before sweet darkness overwhelmed me.

End Flash:

Hn. I grunt ,as I get up and head for the kitchen. I hadn't eaten since dinner the night before. I need to eat. Saiyans thought better on a full stomach. I had a lot to think about. 

Flashback…again

On Namek is where I ran into Kakarott again. I was so full of myself. I has gotten a lot stronger since my battle with Kakarott. I thought I had finally achieved what I had strove my whole life for. What had been promised to me at birth. The legendary Super Saiyan. What a fool I was. Freiza had just been playing with me. Causing as much pain as he could. Then Kakarott showed up. I knew I couldn't fight anymore. Hell, I couldn't even stand. Freiza had done a lot of damage to my body. 

I could feel the power radiating off Kakarott. It was amazing. Then it hit me. I was horrified! Did Kakarott have the power to achieve what I had not. While I laid there helplessly…..I couldn't help but, taunt and laugh at Freiza. I guess he didn't think it was very funny. He shot a Ki blast though my chest. As I laid there dying, I begged Kakarott to avenge our race. I begged him to put an end to Freiza. Not to let Freiza do to anyone else what he had done to me. My life had been filled with nothing but pain, anger, humiliation , and hatred. Not much of a life. It was humiliating to beg another to finish what I could not. But, what difference did it make? I was dying. The last thing I see is Kakarott's face, I wish there could have been more.

End Flashback.

I finished my meal, not even tasting it. I glance over to a digital readout. I have left the environmental conditions and measuring of the passage of time, with those of Earth. If I calculated correctly, I've got 20 more minutes before that *baka* realizes, I'm not showing up for our spar. Of course he'll want to know why he can't detect my Ki. He'll head to Capsule Corp. to ask Trunks. I smile at the thought of the position I've put my son in. He has to tell the *baka* I'm gone. Haha……the look on Kakarott's face would be priceless!…..I smile! That *baka* could be so dense sometimes. 

At my current speed. It'sabout 25 minutes before I'm out of his instant transmission range. Then I can relax a bit. Even if he had a ship and wanted to. Which, I'm not 100% sure he would even want to. He wouldn't be able to find me. He would have no idea which way I headed. He could search for years.

Feeling better after eating I head to the Gravity Room to work off a little tension. I had been really tense since this morning. I was afraid he would catch on before I could get away. I was carrying supplies to my ship this morning when I felt him reach out for my Ki. I all most panicked! What the Hell was he doing? Could he feel my nervousness ? Did he know I was up to something? I prayed he wasn't thinking of coming here? I had to hurry!

Thank Kami, I keep the space capsule in repair and ready. All I needed was about, 9 hours to prep the ship, check back-up systems, and stock up on provisions. Plenty of time. I would be deep in space and out of the reach of that Damn! Instant Transmission of his. That technique of his really pisses me off. It's was practically impossible to hide from him. Not that *I* would hide from a third class *baka*. Yeah, that's why I'm up here in space holding my fucking breath until I'm out of his reach. Unfortunately, I had a few setbacks. A couple of minor repairs that couldn't wait till I got into space. Hopefully, I will still have enough time to get deep enough in space. He won't be able to pinpoint my location .

I keep telling myself I'm not running from Kakarott. I just needed the solitude of space to continue my training. But I know it's a lie. I'm trying to get as far away from Kakarott as I can. Before I lose control of my desires. 

When I woke from the throes of that *damn*!, dream last night . My first impulse was to fly straight to Kakarott's and fuck his brains out! To take what I need. Have needed for years. To be one with Kakarott. No! Not yet. I wasn't strong enough. He could still reject me! Or worst yet. He could defeat me! Thus claiming me first. My *pride* demands that I be the dominate one. That I place the first claim. Therefore, I must be stronger then Kakarott. To be strong is to dominate. To be weak is to be dominated. I will never be dominated again. So I went with my second impulse. Which was to flee, run, escape. Get as far away from Kakarott as I could. Before it was to late! Before I gave in to my desires…….only when it pertains to Kakarott, am I such a coward. It sickens me, that Kakarott can make me fell so weak. Yet it also thrills me, with the promise of unfulfilled passion.

I have desired that *baka* for years. But since we fused into Vegito during that Buu incident. My desire has more then doubled. When we were fused. I had felt such peace and contentment. To my surprise I could feel that ……he felt the same. I was complete. I had never felt such bliss. There was no hatred. No rage. No pain. I was also terrified. I was afraid I would lose myself in his warmth. As soon as we un-fused I chushed that "damn" Potara earring. I had to be in control of my own destiny. Yeah look at me now. Speeding off into space, just to get away from my *destiny*. Hn. Some control.

I find it difficult to focus , whenever I'm around him. Lately, even our sparring sessions are affected. I've had to cut them short a few times. Because, all I can think about is, what it would feel like to savor the taste of his lips. To listen to the sounds of his pleasure as I explode his powerful body. My desire, to sink my teeth into that sweet spot between his neck and shoulder. Feeling the rush of his blood in my mouth. Claiming him as mine! As I thrust forcefully into him. Oh Kami!! If I don't get stronger then him soon, I will go insane.

Why must I be stronger? It's seems I have to remind myself more often . I 'm almost at the point of saying *damn it to hell* and just going for it! Even, a Saiyan with my control has their limits. Still, I must be the dominate one. I have been dominated by someone stronger then me. And even though I know in my heart. Kakarott would never hurt me, or force his dominancy on me. I have too many old scars on my psyche, that haven't heal…..to take that chance. That's why I'm out here in the middle of fucking nowhere. If he's not around. I can't give in. I'll have time to get stronger.

Suddenly! Lights start flashing. The ship is filled with the sounds of the navigational warning. Shit!, what the hell was wrong now? I head to the control room as quick as I can. I look at the screen as soon as I enter the room. "What the fuck is that"!?! I rush to the console. My ship is being pulled towards a distortion on the port side. It's like a door has opened up in space. If such a thing was possible? The sensors can't penetrate the distortion. I don't know what the hell it is. And I don't want to find. I have to chance course. Shit!, what else could go wrong. Why the hell can't I catch a break? I franticly attempt to chance course! The pull of the distortion is to great. I need to fire the boosters to pull away. I reach for the switch to ignite the boosters. Over the blaring of the warning signal, before my hand can reach the switch. I hear…

"Vegeta!

What!!!! I whip my head around and freeze for a second. I'm stunned! " Kakarott! Wh-What the Hell are you doing here! Before he can answer, everything disappears before my eyes. Into a sea of darkness……………

{smiles} 


	4. What now?

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

****

WARNING!!!!! YAOI YAOI YAOI COOL!!!!!

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

For any of you that might think I own DBZ or Vegeta and Goku…WAKE UP!!! Your dreaming.

I apologize, I intended to have this up last weekend, but I lost it. {slaps head} The chapter…not my mind, it was already gone. 

Just so you guys know…I used spell and grammar checks. I reread this chapter so many times I can recite it for you. I tried to catch any and all mistakes, but I'm sure a few slipped by. Maybe someone will let me know. Domino, are you reviewing? 

I would like to thank all the people that has reviewed. I was truly amazed. You guys are great! There's really so many…it's so good for my ego. Keep them coming……hahaha This is going to be very long, so if you want to skip it or just look for my response to your review that cool. I think this will be the last time I thank everyone individually. It's really just too long. 

madison-kyten, : has left Fanfiction. Net. Gasp…shock. She's had enough of FF.net, and moved on. Not only is she an excellent author, she's also my friend, and I will miss her presences here. Her stories are still posted, but my understanding is….she won't be posting here anymore. That's all right because she has her own site to post on. [http://www.angelfire.com/anime4/yaoifanfiction/][1]. Check it out. It's too Cool!!!! I do believe she's working on another site as well. 

Nemesis : Have you been busy or what? New stories…updates…I was pleased you found the time to read and review my story. By the way I'm waiting……on that promised update for "Comfort Thee".

Twisted : Hmmm…..what can I say….take me I'm yours. How did you like your little surprise? {winks at Twisted} 

Yami Shinigan : Thanks for reading my work, especially since you don't normally read yaoi.

Gotens girl : Your review was very kind, but I'm nowhere near your level. Glad you liked it though!

Callisto Firestarted : Let me know if I corrected that dialogue problem.

Nene2 : Thanks for your patience. {smirks}

elenya : Pins and Needles? Doesn't that hurt? 

cloud : Working on it.

Venni : Glad it was easier to read. I hope to improve with each chapter.

Ryoko : Yes, it was evil wasn't it..mwahahahahaha.

The lady : I've continued….how exciting…yes, I know.

Nathaly : Wait no longer. Not promising any answers though. 

Leggie brat : You know, I hate it to when authors to that to me. {evil smirk}

Christina G. : A tractor beam…no…but interesting

Nelly : Someone noticed, Yes I'm going for an original plot. Well Done!!!

Anime no Oujo : Yes there is an Instant Transmission range. Well according to episode 263 {unfortunately it's funimation} They want to use the dragonballs from Namek to wish the Earth back. Goku told them Namek was out of his range, he couldn't reach Namek from there without a space ship. But, the Supreme's Kai's Instant Transmission wasn't restricted by distance. If, I'm wrong please someone correct me.

Vilranda : No, I would have to say the baka hasn't taken him anywhere, yet.

Leiko : How did you know I was laughing my head off. Are you psychic?

Sea Storm : Sorry to hear about that problem you have with suspense.

Cloud : Can't do it.

johnny rocket : Glad you liked it.

LadyHiei-Trunks : I'll make sure there's no vanilla coke in the house before I post this. I wouldn't want you to go crazy like last time! {glares at daughter}. For your information, as adorable as that *little* fire demon is….he can't begin to *measure up* to Vegeta. 

Hiei : Just keep your wrap on, I'm updating already. Yes my daughter and I have similar taste, which reminds me…….Stay the HELL out of her room…..read my bio No sex for her…..

it's a secert : My lastest and most mysterious reviewer. Interesting, I'm pleased my efforts could inspire someone else. There really no information on your bio, but I wonder…..do I know you? At least we seem to know the same people. I'll be keeping an eye out for your Goku and Vegeta fic.

Okay, if anyone is still awake, it's time to more on…………….

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

* *: Denotes thoughts 

" ": _Denotes spoken words_

Chapter 3 Now what?

Consciousness slowly returns, and he opens his eyes to find himself lying on his back. 

"_Jeez, I wonder what happened_"? He asked himself. He shook his head to clear the fog from his mind. Looking around from his horizontal position, he thinks to himself.

*Where am I…Oh, now I remember. I'm on Vegeta's ship.* at this last thought Goku's eyes narrow and the hands at his side clench into fists. 

"_Vegeta_" he hisses as he remembers why he's on Vegeta's ship.

*Argh!!!!! The little shit had tried to run!* 

The rage he felt when he realized Vegeta was in space. He was so angry, in fact he still was. Vegeta had left the planet. According to Trunks, it was to train alone in space. Goku didn't buy it, he got the feeling he was running from him. He knew Vegeta would never admit it though. He had almost made it too, another minute or two and Goku wouldn't have been able to reach him. 

Wondering where the Prince was, Goku got to his feet. Upon rising, he felt a little lightheaded and waited for the feeling to pass. After a moment his head cleared and he proceeded to look for the shorter male.

Looking around he still couldn't see him. *Where could he be?* Goku closes his eyes to concentrate on locating Vegeta's, Ki when a groan broke the silence. Goku's eyes snapped open! The sound came from the direction of the Navigational console. 

*Ah…there you are, you sneaky little 'bastard'.* with an uncharacteristic smirk pulling at his lips. He called to the other man as he moved towards the Navigational console. "_Vegeta_…_we need to talk_." 

Just as Goku stepped around the corner of the console, he heard another groan. He stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes widen at the sight before them….a sight he had only seen in his dreams. He could feel the pounding of his heart increase. His chest tighten to the point that it was becoming hard to breathe. He felt like he had electrical currents running though his veins centering in his groin. Goku's felt the heat rise in his cheeks, he moaned inwardly as he felt his manhood stir. Goku's hands, of their own accord started reaching for the smaller man's slender hips. He wanted to wrap his large hands around those slender hips, thrust up against that alluring ass, grind his pelvis into the other man….. 

Not two feet away, Vegeta was attempting to get to his feet. He had only made it as far as his hands and knees, when a sharp pain in his head pulled a groan from his throat. He reached up to his forehead with one hand, and hissed causing his back to arch in pain when his fingers touched upon what was causing the pain. 

Pulling his hand back he saw his fingers had blood on them. *Must have hit my head when I passed out* he thinks to himself.

As Vegeta made it the rest of the way to his feet, Goku was trying to regain some control. *Now was not the time to act on his desire for Vegeta, but soon…..* he thought. Not for the first time, thankful that his clothes hung loose on his body. Hopefully, the other man wouldn't notice his erection. 

Vegeta's head was pounding. He knew Goku was standing right behind him, yet he completely ignored the larger man. At least that's what he projected outwardly. Inside his mind Kakarott has his full attention…

*Shit! Shit! Shit! It wasn't just a nightmare, Kakarott's here!* Vegeta was attempting to get his emotions under control, and wondering how he could explain his hurried departure into space. When he heard the other man's voice he, pushed what he considered to be weak emotions to the side and embraced his anger. He then turned to face the tall man.

"_Kakarott what the Fuck_!"…. Vegeta was about to light into the other Saiyan when his speech was cut off by an eerier sensation in the pit of his stomach. *Something wasn't right*, he thought to himself. For the first time since he regained consciousness he took a good look around the Bridge.

Goku opened his mouth to speak but Vegeta gave him the hush sign and an angry scowl, silencing the other male. Goku frowned at Vegeta, but he remained silent. Folding his arms across his chest in a very Vegeta like manner he leaned back to watch the other man.

Snorting in Goku's direction, Vegeta continued surveying the Bridge. At first glance nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He extended his senses attempting to sense what wasn't right. The pounding in his head was distracting, making it difficult to hear the minuscule sounds he normally could hear. Since his hearing was off Vegeta focused on a different sense. Then he felt it… or… whether didn't feel it. Vegeta couldn't feel the vibrations of the ship. The ship wasn't moving. His eyes narrow as he moved toward the control consoles. 

"_What the Fuck_!" he growls, as he looks down at the sensor console.

When Goku heard the other man speak he arched a brow, but remained silent. He knew something was bothering Vegeta, but he wouldn't interrupt him. He would be patience and wait for his prince to tell him. 

Vegeta's hands were moving from one console to the next, his nimble fingers flying across the panels

*This can't be happening. No Fucking way! * He thinks to himself. 

He moves to inspect under the consoles, checking for frayed wires or burnt out computer boards, however everything was as it sure be, except for one thing. No power! Right now the lights and life-support were running off the reserved stores of energy, which was quickly being depleted. The rest of the ship was completely dead. The main power source has been completely depleted. He would have to check the exterior of the ship for damage, and hope he could find the problem. Vegeta was getting very frustrated and the pounding in his head seemed to be increasing. He took a calming breath and closed his eyes. He had remembered the 'distortion' of course, but since the ship was in one piece and they were still alive he had assumed the boosters had fired. He had assumed wrong. 

He didn't know what had happened, or why they were no longer in space? He didn't know what planet they were on, or how they got there. He did know however, as things stood right now they would be here for a while. He groans inwardly, after all the trouble he went though to get away from the object of his desires…now they were stranded together on an uninhibited planet for Kami, knows how long. 

*Why can't I catch a break?* He thought to himself, as his eyes settled on said desire. *This was not a time for weakness, not that there ever was a time especially in front of the younger man. He needed to tell Kakarott what had happened, or at least what he knew. *Then they needed to come up with a plan. He couldn't be stranded alone on an uninhabited planet with Kakarott. He wouldn't be able to fight his desires, for the other man*. He thought to himself, as he lend back against the senor console he was standing in front of. 

"_Kakarott, I only want to say this once, so pay attention, and don't interrupt _" he told the other man.

"_The ship was pulled though an unknown distortion in space. The ship has lost all power, there's no way to start the engines. Lights and life-support are running on reserve power, which are almost depleted. We have landed or crashed, on an unknown, uninhabited planet. Since we can't leave, it looks like we are stranded here indefinitely_." 

Hoping that his nervousness hadn't been apparent Vegeta folded his arms across his compact chest, signaling that he had said all he planned to say at the moment. He waited for the other man 's reactions.

Goku had silently watched Vegeta move about the ship. He had been curious to know what was frustrating the older man. After trying to speak earlier, and being stopped he decided to just wait until Vegeta was ready to tell him. He knew the smaller man didn't talk much, but sometimes his body language spoke volumes. Well, at least to him Vegeta's body spoke volumes. He had seen Vegeta's body tense a couple of times as he studied the panels on the consoles, this was never a good sign. He was also surprised to see so many different emotions cross that supposedly unemotional face…confusion, surprise, anger, nervousness, and the last one just before he spoke…was it despair? Something was definitely troubling his prince, and he felt it was something more than whatever was wrong with the ship.

Digesting the information he had just been given, his brow crinkling in thought.

Vegeta found Kakarott's expression humorous a smirk pulling at his lips, (the one that says….you are an idiot) as he watched the wheels turn in the younger Saiyans head.

Goku glared back, as he watched that trademark smirk form on his companions face. *Why does he always have to act so mean?* he asked himself, lowering his head. *I'm not an idiot, I'm not as dumb as he thinks I am. One of these days I'll show him.* He tells his self. 

His thoughts return to the predicament they seem to be in. *Not in space…landed…ship can't take off…stranded…stranded? * Goku tensed slightly, a smirk forming on his lips, very much like the one he just received. He raised his head, with his smirk widening; he pushed himself off the console he was lending against.

"Tsk, tsk ,tsk Vegeta _I'm surprised at you_! "_All that tension you're feeling 'must' really be distracting, or perhaps you just forgot."_

His smirk turned into a self-satisfying grin, as anger crossed the other man's face. He was very pleased to be one up on the older man, which was something that never seemed to happen. *Maybe this was his…lucky day!* he happily thought He decided he had teased Vegeta enough and wanted to pacify the other man's anger before it got out of hand. 

"_Sorry Vegeta, I was just teasing_." He said while rubbing the back of his head. "_We're not stranded, I can use Instant Transmission. I may not be able to reach Earth from here, but I'm sure I can work my way there." _he smiled. _What do you say? Truce?"_ he asked as he reached a hand towards the angry male.

Vegeta was furious! That third class baka was making fun of him. The worst part was the baka was right. He had been so wrapped up in his own concerns he had been distracted. Truth be told…he had forgotten about the other's teleportation technique. 

"**_Fine whatever Kakarott just do it_**," he growled as he moved to stand beside the taller man. 

"_Don't you want to check out the planet first_?" Goku asked, surprised by Vegeta's eagerness to leave. 

*This was unlike the arrogant Prince. Never one to missed a chance to wreck havoc, and destruction wherever possible. Who, seemed to have a need to destroy things. Which made this planet perfect…it was uninhabited, no one to get hurt. The other man was obliviously tense, he could almost feel the waves of tension radiating off the other's small form, so why didn't he want to blow off some steam? They could spar all out without worrying about hurting anyone.* Interrupting his own thoughts, he watched as Vegeta came to a stop right beside him. 

Vegeta knew he was acting a little strange. *Normally he would be overjoyed to come upon an uninhabited planet. He could test his strengths, and his endurance, with out holding back. He would be demanding the kindhearted Sayian spar with him.* However right now all he could think about was…not being stranded with Kakarott, and getting the Hell off that planet! But, he could not let the younger man how he really felt he needed an excuse. 

__

"No Kakarott I do not wish to check out the planet at this time. I wish to go to Capsule Corp, retrieve some equipment, return here, fix my ship. Then we can check out this planet, as I kick your ass all over it." He lied, knowing once he got to Earth he would avoid the other man as much as possible while he prepared another ship.

Goku was confused, for the most part that was normal especially where Vegeta was concerned. He couldn't shake the feeling though, that the older man wasn't being entirely truthful. 

"_Okay whatever you say Vegeta_." Goku man replied, shrugging his shoulders as he placed one hand on Vegeta's shoulder, the other moving to place two fingers along side his head. He closed his eyes in concentration, as his senses reached out for a familiar signal. *There it was, not Earth…but close. They would just be a hop…skip…and jump… away.* he thought, as he smiled down at the shorter male. *He's so adorable when he glares like that.* 

Suddenly Goku felt his mood change and the little voice inside his head was asking him what his hurry was? He agreed with his little voice. *Yes what was the hurry? Vegeta wanted to leave.* he asked and reminded himself. But, why couldn't they stay awhile? It's perfect! Uninhabited, no apparent danger to be concerned about. He could use a vacation, and from the tension radiating off the smaller man he could use one too. Of course he knew Vegeta would never admit to needing anything, well except the need to fight. He was hoping to change that before the man had run from him. He'd never get a better opportunity to be totally alone with Vegeta.* Goku knew Vegeta felt something for him, but what exactly that was, he wasn't sure? He also knew something was keeping the older man from admitting it. Was it his pride? Could that be why he took off like he did, maybe unsure of his feelings? He didn't know. He did know that he wanted the smaller warrior, with all his heart and soul. Maybe he could get the arrogant man to open up, that is assuming Vegeta didn't kill him first for betraying him. His thoughts interrupted by an elbow in his ribs.

"_What the hell are you waiting for Kakarott? Do it already!_" Vegeta snapped at the taller man beside. him. 

He looks wide-eyed down at the shorter man. As he lowered his hands, he prayed he *could pull this off. Deception was not his strong suit*. 

Taking a deep breath he fortifies his resolve and looks directly into the angry black eyes of his companion.

"I can't"

I had to stop somewhere……..

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime4/yaoifanfiction/



	5. Outside

!!!!! WARNING YAOI PERHAPS SOME SEXUALLY FRUSTRATIONS.NO LEMON YET! REMEMBER IT'S THE JOURNEY NOT THE DESTINATION. THE DISCOVERIES ALONG THE WAY, THAT MAKES THE JOINING COMPLETE!!!! AH.....  
  
  
  
Well I still don't own DBZ or the two want-a-be lovers in my story, but on February 4th I will own the DBZ movie with Android 13 Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I do believe that this is the longest chapter yet. I just couldn't find the right place to stop.  
  
Thank you all, for the wonderful reviews.I loved them all. You guys are the greatest!!!!!  
  
I do want to take a moment and thank LadyHiei-Trunks for her patience's, and understanding. Sometimes it hard to tell which one of us is the child. Having only one computer has caused a few arguments, nothing serious though. But she was right I was being unfair. I would spend 8 to 10 hours a day on line, whereas she might get 2 to 3 hours. That's about to change, in a week or so I'll have another computer. That one will go in my room. *I'll never be seen again! Hahahaha!!*  
  
Anyway, thanks LadyHiei-Trunks you're the best daughter a parent could wish for! To show my appreciation and as a reward, you may spent a few extra hours at Capsule Corp with Tr.*hears a growling sound, turning from keyboard to see a pissed off Fire Demon, pulling out his katana! * "Wait Hiei.I can explain.you wouldn't want to hurt LadyHiei-Trunks mom would you??????"  
  
Go ahead and read, if I *survive* I'll write another chapter, if I don't.. guess it won't matter.  
  
**Denotes *thoughts** ""Denotes "spoken words""  
  
Chapter 5 Outside  
  
"I can't"  
  
"What the fuck do you mean you can't? Vegeta snarled. What kind of fucking game are you trying to play Kakarott? Just do it!" He hissed shaking from the control needed to keep from throttling the idiot.  
  
Goku cringed slightly at the anger in the smaller man's voice. *Am I sure I want to do this? * He thought to himself. Looking down at the shorter man he was detracted for a moment by that overwhelming desire to again wrap his arms around the beautiful creature standing beside him. *Even angry he's so beautiful.yes he would continue with the deception and pray Vegeta wouldn't kill him when he found out. *  
  
There was no 'if' he finds out. Goku knew he would have to tell Vegeta eventually or they may never leave this planet. He just hoped by the time he needed, to tell his short-tempered companion about his deception they would be a lot closer and Vegeta would understand why he had deceived him.then forgive him. Goku was a firm believer in miracles and was hoping for one now.  
  
*Yes that's the plan. * Goku thought as he opened his mouth to address the irritated Prince.  
  
"I mean Vegeta, we must be to far away. I can't pick up a familiar signal." In fact you were almost out of range, another a minute or so and I wouldn't have been able to lock onto you." he chuckled rubbing the back of his head as he watches the other man for his reaction.  
  
Vegeta couldn't believe it. He stood staring at the younger man.  
  
*What the Hell did he just say? *  
  
*Damn! So close if I had left just five minutes earlier the baka wouldn't have been able to follow me. * He groaned inwardly kicking himself mentally for not leaving earlier.  
  
Then the real problem occurred to him. He was stranded with Kakarott, just the two of them.alone. For Kami knows how long. * But.was that so bad? Vegeta's thoughts were cut off as he felt the heat as well as something else rise.  
  
His heart quickens and the palms inside his ever-present white gloves began to sweat as he eyed the younger man.  
  
*Perfection* he thought. *Long powerful legs, massive chest, and strong muscular arms to hold him "Damn!" He growled as he turned from Kakarott hoping the other man hadn't seen his reaction. *He had to get off this planet and away from Kakarott soon, before he couldn't stand it anymore and gave into his desire for the younger male. * He thought as he started walking towards the exit.  
  
Goku felt a lightness surround his 'begin.' His traditional Son Goku expression disappears to be replaced with something that could only be described as Saiyan. He saw the older male turn from him, and walk away. but not before he had seen all he needed to see. He felt that uncharacteristic smirk pull at his lips once again.  
  
############################################################################ #########  
  
Once outside...  
  
Vegeta took charge naturally; since there appeared to be no escape from this nightmare at the moment.there were other things that needed to be done. They couldn't stay in the ship so they needed adequate lodgings. Which he had encapsulated with the others capsules he had bought with him from Capsule Corp. They would need a ready supply of fresh water, not to mention a plentiful food supply. He retrieved the encapsulated capsule with the dome shaped house inside. He gave it to Goku then sent him off to find a suitable campsite, while he took a look at the exterior of his ship.  
  
As much as Goku would have liked for Vegeta to join him in his search for a campsite, he knew the other man needed some time to himself. Beside it wouldn't hurt for him to have some alone time as well. He watched for a moment as Vegeta started examining the outside of the ship, then he turned his attention to the mission his Prince had given him a smile tugging at his lips.  
  
Looking around him he saw they had landed in a tiny clearing, a few feet either way, the ship would have landed in the trees. It was sort of strange really, a very small clearing in the middle of what appeared to be an immense forest.  
  
Not being able to see anything from his position at ground level he decided to get a birds eye view. Levitating to a few feet above the treetops he stops and surveys the surrounding area.  
  
He had been right.the forest seemed to go on forever except for that small clearing where Vegeta's ship had touched down. *It seemed so peaceful. * He thought as his eyes roamed over the terrain. Far off in the distant he could see snow covered mountains; the mountains appeared to be enveloped in a purple fog or mist. *They were beautiful, he would love to check them out later, right now he had to find a campsite and he didn't want to keep Vegeta waiting, he would explore them later.maybe drag Vegeta with him. * Chuckling softly to himself he turns and flies south.  
  
Vegeta had been around the ship three times, under it twice, his frustration growing. A red haze envelopes his vision, he forms a Ki blast in his right hand "Fine.you don't want to fucking work then I'll blast you into micro-chips" he snarled at the inanimate object. He was preparing to fire the blast when his sanity pointed out the fact if he blew up the ship.there would be no immediate way off this planet. This only fueled his frustration. Trembling he threw back his head and screamed out his frustrations, releasing the Ki blast into the sky. Birds took flight, the smaller animals in the forest scurried away from the fearful sound. Currents of energy started to dance across his tensed muscular form. He began to levitate. The scream still emanating from his throat he flashed gold then back to black as the scream slowly faded. Panting heavily he lowered himself back to the ground.  
  
*Damn that felt good* he thought as his breathing calms, rolling his shoulders and neck around to relax a little more tension. The release of tension hadn't helped him find the problem but it sure helped relieve his bad mood!  
  
Things that made no sense drove him crazy and this ship was doing just that. *He still needed to take a closer look at some of the controls inside, but from what he could tell the ship was perfectly fine. It should be working. It didn't make any sense that it wasn't working*. He could feel the pounding in head trying to return. *It was times like these that he wished he had paid closer attention to the things Bulma would try and show him. But, no.he would tell her he was the mighty Prince of all Saiyains, what could a foolish woman show him? * She could show him how to fixed this damn thing* he smiles to himself. *Yes if she was here they would be on their back home. She was certainly a genius.but such a bitch, * he sniggered recalling a few of their moments together. She had given him an heir, for that alone he would be forever grateful. The relationship between them just hadn't worked out. They were too much alike. They remained friends sort to speak and raised Trunks, aside from that they lived their own separate lives.* He cared for Bulma but not as a mate, more like the sister he never had. She wasn't here though and he'd be damned if he knew what was wrong with the fucking thing. He had had enough of that ship for one day.* He encapsulated it then stuck the capsule down his boot. *What to do now* he thought *look for the baka or hunt for dinner? * A smirk crossed his lips as he headed into the forest, was there really a choice? Kakarott would definitely be hungry.  
  
Goku had been flying for a while when he caught sight of something sparkling off to his right, he changed direction and went to see what it could be. When he got closer he realized what it was. The forest opened up to a rolling glade covered in wild flowers and in the center of the glade was a pristine lake. The sun reflecting off the calm surface of the lake had been what caught his attention. As he landed beside the lake the aroma from the wildflower almost stole his breath. *Yes* he thought as he breathed deeply, taking in more of the wildflowers aroma. *This would be a perfect place to bring Vegeta, he would love it* Then he felt it. His head snapped back towards the direction he had come. *Vegeta was powering up.why? * He stood there a moment trying to decide what to do. *If Vegeta was in trouble he wanted to be there to help him. On the other hand, if the Prince was having a temper tantrum he didn't want to be anywhere near. * He knew that sometimes the other man would lose his temper and expel pent up energy to release his frustrations. He felt Vegeta's Ki level return to normal, he grinned wondering what had pissed the short-temper man off. Thinking he would give Vegeta time to calm down he began to set up camp.  
  
After waiting awhile, Goku Instant Transmitted to where he had left Vegeta. He discovered him covered in blood lying back against one of the trees. Goku's eyes widen in fear as he cursed himself. *He had been in trouble and I just ignored him.* He rushed over to the still form leaning against the tree praying he wasn't too late. So much blood he thought as he moved his hand towards Vegeta's neck to check for a pulse. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a blood cover white glove grabbed his wrist before his hand could touch the other man.  
  
"What the Fuck, are you doing Kakarott!" Vegeta snapped  
  
"All the blood, I thought you had been injured." he replies with a relieved sigh.  
  
"Baka, it's not my blood" the blood covered Saiyan sneered as he wave a hand towards the edge of the forest.  
  
Goku let his eyes follow the wave of Vegeta's hand. There just inside the forest he saw two boar like creatures cleaned and ready to cook hanging from the branches. That's were the blood had come from.Vegeta had caught, and killed.apparent barehanded by the amount of blood that covered the Saiyan Prince. Goku's grinned at the bloody man. *I bet he had fun.* he thought. As if on cue his stomach rambled loudly.  
  
############################################################################ #########  
  
With his hand on Vegeta's shoulder, Goku and the bloodied man re-appeared back at the campsite. Vegeta carrying his two kills surveyed the campsite that Goku had chosen. He took in the pristine lake, the wildflowers covering the glade, their scent surrounding him and heightening his senses. The small capsule house was sit up under a larger tree for shade.  
  
*It's perfect! * He thought to himself. Kakarott had done an excellent job, of course he would never tell the third class baka.* Instead he growled out " Kakarott what is that stench? Did you have to pick a campsite that reeked to high heaven?"  
  
"Huh, you must be smelling yourself Vegeta", he smirked at the blood and sweat covered man, knowing that he was pleased with his choice.  
  
"Why don't you drop those by the fire pit and I'll roast them?" Referring to the kills Vegeta was still holding. You get cleaned up, then maybe things will smell better," he stated with a grin as he pointed to the lake.  
  
Vegeta tensed slightly at the younger man words, they seemed bolder then usual. However, he did feel grimy and the thoughts of a bath in the lake far surpassed his irritation with the younger man.  
  
"Hn", he grunted and tossed his kills next to the fire pit. Turning, he headed towards the lake shedding his clothes as he went. With a final "Don't burn them Kakarott." He walked into the lake.  
  
Goku's eyes followed every movement the other man made as he removed his clothes. The kills lying unattended while he focused on the sight before him. It never ceased to amaze him, how compact and muscular Vegeta was. His back muscles rippled as he pulled his tight shirt over his head, tossing it to the side. The white gloves were next, followed by his boots. The breath caught in Goku's throat as Vegeta pulled his spandex pants down, bending at the waist to push the tight material down his legs. Goku swallowed trying to breath, he felt his manhood response to the sight before his eyes. Vegeta wore no underwear.no big surprise but still. *Ohhhh, Vegeta your killing me* Why must he always bend over in front of me like that, with that delectable ass of his stuck up in the air? * He thought to himself  
  
He heard the other man say something but he didn't quite catch it, what with his mind elsewhere, He watched as the source of the erection between his legs walk into the lake. *Man this is too much, I don't know how much longer I can wait to feel Vegeta's body against mine* he shudders trying to think about something.anything else.so he wouldn't shed his clothes and join his desire in the lake. His eyes fell on the two carcasses waiting to be roasted. *Ah.Vegeta would be hungry after his swim in the lake* he thought as he sent a ki blast towards the fire pit to ignite the wood already there. Then he sat about roasting dinner.  
  
Vegeta took his time, enjoying the feel of the water gliding across his body. It was so relaxing he couldn't remember the last time he felt this relaxed. *Even Kakarott's presence was exceptable*, he thought with a smile  
  
Gazing back towards the shore his eyes rested on Kakarott poking a stick in the fire.  
  
*He seems so child like and vulnerable, he wanted to hold him and protect him from harm. He sighs deeply *Kakarott was the strongest being in the universal, he didn't need his protection. His mind turned back to the heart of his problem. *Dominance! * Yes this was a real thorn in his side. His expression darkens as he remembers being dominated; his muscles clench and his fist tighten in rage. He shudders from the sudden wave of anger and hatred, which was just as quickly washed away by the caress of the silken water. Vegeta had never felt water so smooth before. *When you think of water you don't usually think of texture, but this water was different, it had texture. An odd occurrence indeed*, he thought  
  
Movement catches his attention Kakarott stood, stretching. Vegeta's mouth watered at the thought of tasting the taller man as he stretched. He felt a throbbing need betweens his legs. *Would it be so bad, not to be the strongest? He could trust Kakarott? Kakarott would never force him to do anything, well maybe destroying something but that was it. * He smirks *Kakarott was the only one he trusted. So what the fuck was the problem? Why couldn't he just give into his desire? He knew Kakarott wanted him as well. He had surprised himself by wantonly undressing in front of the younger man. He must be more effected by all that's happened in the last 24 hrs, or he was very tired or perhaps both. Either way he should not be teasing the other man.well at least, not until he's ready*, he thought as he gently caressed his need. *No not now! *, He thought as he fought to regain control of his deceitful body. He had a lot to think about, being stranded here with Kakarott could cause a lot of problems. He just realized another problem when the aroma of the roasted meat met his nostrils and his stomach growled. He would have to go up to the house for a change of clothes.and he was naked. He thought about it for a moment, *There was no other choice he had to have clean clothes. *Besides* he thought to himself *it's not like he was trying to torment the other man. A smirk growing on his face he advanced toward shore.  
  
Goku's stomach growled louder reminding him he hadn't eaten and the aroma from the meat had set his mouth to watering. Twilight was setting in, as the sun made it's decent. Goku was wondering how much longer Vegeta was going to take? He didn't want to disturb him but he was getting awfully hungry.  
  
Then he felt rather then hear Vegeta presence. He turned his head to look in Vegeta's direction. Ah, good he's getting out.wait.he's still naked and he's heading this way* Goku felt the heat rise in his cheeks and he tried to look in another direction so Vegeta wouldn't see the blush, he could feel on his face.  
  
*Damn Vegeta's making this hard*. He thought as he kept stealing glances in the naked Princes direction. Vegeta seemed to pay no attention to the other man's discomfort as he saunter right past him and on to the little house.  
  
Goku let out a sigh of relief followed by a groan of disappointment. Then mentally kicked himself. *What had he expected? Had he really thought that Vegeta would approach him naked? Well.he had hoped! * He smiled, and then turned to check on dinner.  
  
Except for running water, the capsule house was fully equipped. The house had it's own generator which not surprising wasn't working. *The way his day had been going* Vegeta expected no less. Shrugging off the fact that the generator wasn't working, he made his way to the bedroom where he always kept a couple of spare training suits. Even though the sun was sitting there was still enough light in the small room for his Saiyan eyes to find his clothes.  
  
Goku was relaxing against one of two logs he had placed not too far from the fire pit. He eyed the roasting meat and licked his lips as he waited on the provider of this meal to return.  
  
Vegeta exited the house fully dressed and joined the younger man at the fire. He was surprised Kakarott had waited for him. *Usually when it came to food, Kakarott's didn't wait on anyone. * He thought as he cast a questioning look in the other man's direction.  
  
Goku saw the questioning look in Vegeta's eyes, and smiled. He was proud of himself; he had waited to sate his hunger. "Let's eat" he said and waved his hand towards the other log across from him inviting Vegeta to sit. He knew he had a big stupid grin on his face, but he couldn't help it. He felt really good! He leaned over and with no effort ripped a chunk of meat from one of the roasted carcasses. Still grinning he offered the chunk of meat to the smaller man.  
  
Vegeta hesitated briefly, not sure if he sure accept the meat the other man offered. He was tempted to slap the other's hand away and get his own meat. But for some reason he didn't understand.he didn't want to fight with the gentle Saiyan. Nodding his thanks he took the offered meat, sat down on the log, and begun to eat.  
  
The grin enveloped his whole face when Vegeta accepted the meat from him. *That was the first time the other man had ever willingly accepted anything from him. * Goku thought to himself as he reached for his own piece of meat.  
  
They ate in peaceful silence, each lost in his own thoughts. Thus ended their first night alone on this beautiful planet.  
  
SO........what do you think???? No cliffy *this time* 


	6. Learning a few things

******Warning.Still Yaoi.Still Male/Male.Still Cool******  
  
Disclaimer.Don't own DBZ, but I do own this fic and the two dbz action figures I'm.ahhh.playing with at the moment.  
  
This was typed and posted from my new computer!!!!! Whoo Hoo!!! I don't have to share anymore!!!!! I've also changed by e-mail address.for those of you that care.check out my bio.  
  
I want to thank Madison for letting me keep Vegeta whiles she in England {smiles evilly} we' re going to have so much fun. Oh! Sorry got distracted there a minute. We will miss you Madison, hurry back.  
  
I must also thank Aoihyou, she writes mainly Yu Yu Hakusho fanfics. I was stuck.almost done, shit, I was never going to get this up I thought. Aoihyou e-mailed me that Burning Abyss had been updated, so I close out of Microsoft and go to FF.Net to read it. I've been typing ever since. It was indeed an excellent chapter.  
  
I must also thank the person for my 100th review  
  
Thanks.xyfjgxj I appreciate all reviews.  
  
Picture it.a grown woman alone in her bedroom completely shut off from the outside world, with only a computer.a few posters of Vegeta and a few other DBZ characters hanging on the walls.a couple of action figures.two of which I have taken and rearranged so that one is in the other's lap {hmmm.wonder which two it could be?} and placed them in a Saiyan space pod.which now sets beside my monitor. {They look so happy.sighs.} I swear on occasion I think I can see the space pod rock.  
  
So welcome all of you that haven't been frightened away.  
Chapter 6: Learning a few things....  
He stretched his long muscular body, and then relaxed the tensed muscles with a satisfied smile. *I feel Great!* he thought to himself as he threw the sheet back and swung his legs over the side of the bed. As he reached for his Gi, his nose picked up a delicious aroma which caused his stomach to growl.  
  
"Hmmm". he said to himself as he sniffed the air "Seems Vegeta has breakfast ready again." He dressed quickly, wondering offhand why he never seemed to be able to get up before Vegeta. Once outside he stretched again, several times in fact. Stretching, flexing, loosening.chasing away the last bit of sleep from his body.  
  
He inhaled deeply as he glanced over at 'breakfast' *Hmmmm.smells great*, he thought, as his hand involuntarily rubbed his grumbling stomach. With one last longing look towards the fire he began his search for smaller the man.  
  
He really didn't need to search for Vegeta, he knew the other man was more than likely at the same place he had been every morning for the past three weeks or so. He continued his visual surveillance of the area, enjoying the beauty and serenity of the place he had chosen as a campsite. His eyes came to rest on the space ship sit up behind the Capsule house and knew that's where he'll find Vegeta, once again trying to get the ship to work. Shaking his head he moved towards the ship a smile tugged at his lips. *No one could say Vegeta wasn't persistence.*  
This time Goku was not prepared for the sight that awaited him as he entered the Bridge. He stood perfectly still his eyes locked open in disbelief, his mouth agape. Then he felt the laughter begin to rumble in his chest. He fought hard to keep the laughter from bursting forth, although a chuckle did escape his lips. There in front of his eyes was the main control console for the entire ship.in shambles.panels off, wires pulled out and hanging every which of way. Under and half inside the control console was Vegeta tangled up in wires and mumbling to himself, obviously unaware of the other Saiyan's presence.  
  
Not wanting to piss the volatile man off so early in the morning and laughing at him would certainly piss him off! He controlled the urge to laugh and wiped the smile off his face as he squatted down to be more on the other man's level.  
  
"What are you doing Vegeta?" Goku asked still fighting the urge to laugh.  
  
BAM ~~~Fuck..  
  
He couldn't hold it anymore, he started to chuckle when he heard Vegeta hit his head and curse, his chuckle intensified to a laugh when Vegeta started squirming, backing his way out from inside of the control console. Tears were forming in Goku eyes as he watched the smaller man finally exited the control console, more tangled in wires then before, he even had wires sticking out of his hair. Goku grabbed his sides and fell over roaring with laughter. Vegeta would kill him he was sure of it, but still he couldn't stop himself.  
  
Vegeta glared at Goku. "What the Fuck's, so funny Kakarott?" He snapped at the fool while he pulled and tugged trying to extricate himself from the wires he had somehow tangled himself in while taking apart the console. *I've had enough of this fucking ship. No more* he thought tugging harder on the wires. He looked over at the younger man clutching his sides and rolling back and forth while laughing his fool head off. He knew he should be angry with the younger man for laughing at him, but he was surprised to find he wasn't angry at all just embarrassed that Kakarott had seen him in such a predicament. Ridding himself of the wires he gathered his dignity. Wanting to distract the still laughing man, before he could make a comment, he placed a smirk on his lips, and then turned towards the exit.  
  
"Baka! Pull yourself together; breakfast is probably burnt to a crisp by now." He stated. Then totally ignoring the younger man he left the ship.  
  
That got Goku's attention; he stopped laughing instantly as thoughts of that delicious smelling, mouth watering meal turned into a burnt, blackened crusted cinder. Worried about his breakfast, and not wanting to take the time to walk or run to get to it, he lifted his fingers to his forehead and disappeared. Only to reappear directly in Vegeta's path, causing the smaller man to fall back a pace in surprise, almost upsetting his balance.  
  
"Watch where the Hell, you're ITing baka" Vegeta growled trying to regain his balance so not to make a fool of himself again in front of the baka, by falling flat on his face.  
  
Gomen Vegeta" he apologized as he rubbed the back of his head *wondering to himself why he was always doing things that pissed the shorter man off.* But then you could have pushed him over with a feather when Vegeta simply shook his head moved around Goku blocking his path and said  
  
"Don't sweat it Kakarott, just pay attention to where you're going to reappear."  
  
He then moved to the fire pit put out the fire and began to eat. *Not bad* he thought as he took a bite, *crispy on the outside but tender on the inside.ahhh.perfect* he thought. He looked up to see Goku still standing in the same spot with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Aren't you going to eat?" he asked tearing into another piece as the taller man just stared at him. He knew what was bothering Kakarott, but he didn't want to get into it right now because he didn't know himself why he was acting differently. He reached over and ripped off another piece and tossed it to Goku. "Sit down and eat Kakarott" his voice said calmly, while his eyes implored the other man to just let it go.  
  
Goku's quick reflexes caught the meat without him removing his eyes from the smaller man. His eyes locked with Vegeta's, he saw something there but he wasn't sure what, Vegeta's eyes were soft and warm not hard and cold as usual . Looking into those eyes Goku decided to go with the flow and see where he ended up. A little wary he nodded his thanks then sat down across from the older man. He took one more curious glance in Vegeta direction then torn into his own food.  
  
They ate in silence as always, too absorbed in filling their bellies to carry on a conversation.  
  
As Goku's hunger was abated his mind wandered to the past, to Chichi, and his sons. Though Chichi had tricked him into marriage when he was young and naïve, he never held that against her how, could he she had given two fine sons. He never knew what was missing from their marriage until Vegeta showed up. He felt things for Vegeta he had never felt for his wife. He thought of Vegeta in ways he hadn't really thought about with Chichi. The sex had been good with Chichi, but she was always the one to seduce him. She, had been a good wife, not many would have tolerated his long absences or lack of employment. A loving mother, she practically raised the boys by herself, a little obsessed with education, but she only wanted what was best for their sons. Overall they were a happy family and he missed that. His sons had grown up, Gohan had his own family now and he didn't get to see them much. Goten was busy all the time working and living at Capsule Corp with Trunks. Chichi has passed away. Suddenly he felt very lonely. He discarded the bone he had been gnawing on, with a sigh he leaned back against the log he sat in front of. He looked over at the other man to see him leaning back against the other log, arms folded across his chest and eyes closed. *I wonder, does Vegeta ever feel lonely?* he thought to himself. He thought about asking the other man, but wasn't sure he wanted to push his luck. Then again it did seem that the normally angry man was mellowing out. *What the Hell*, he thought, *you only live once or twice in his and Vegeta's case.  
  
He clears his throat.  
  
"Vegeta"  
  
"Hn"  
  
"Are you awake?"  
  
Vegeta opened one eye and looked at the idiot across from him, then closed it again returning to his rest.  
  
"What do you think Kakarott?"  
  
"Um.can I ask you something?"  
  
Vegeta was silent a moment hoping whatever Kakarott wanted to asked didn't have anything to do with earlier that morning. He'd let Kakarott ask his fool question then decided whether or not to answer it.  
  
"You can ask", he replied as he readjusted his position, a little uneasy.  
  
Goku caught the meaning behind Vegeta's statement; he could ask that didn't mean Vegeta would answer. Goku nodded his understanding even though Vegeta's eyes were still closed.  
  
"Do you ever get lonely?" was the quietly asked question.  
  
Vegeta hadn't expected that question. *Lonely? Yes, most of my life, but he would never tell the other man that*, he thought as he opened his eyes and looked over at the younger man, who looked so sad Vegeta had to suppress the urge to comfort the sadden man.  
  
"Are you missing that Banshee of a woman?" Vegeta asked with a smirk trying to distract Goku from his sadness, and not have to answer the question himself.  
  
Goku glares at Vegeta.  
  
"Yes I do miss her, but that wasn't my question", he knew what Vegeta was trying to do, and this time he wouldn't let him.  
  
"Do you ever get lonely?"  
  
*If you only knew*, he thought.  
  
"I like my own company, besides true Saiyans warriors never developed attachments, they were considered weaknesses", he replied with a shrug.  
  
"What about Bulma and Trunks?"  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"Don't you miss them?"  
  
He thought about it for a moment.  
  
"Kakarott you know very well Bulma and I are not mated, she has her life and I have mine, and thankfully we seldom run into each other. Trunks on the other hand, I have a bond with and even though he's nowhere around I can feel a part of him."  
  
Goku nodded he understood this bond between father and son; he had such a bond with his sons, still he missed seeing them. With Chichi once he realized what a bond was, he knew that he had not had one with his wife. This troubled him...he felt that somehow he was to blame.  
  
"Vegeta, Chichi and I were never mated were we? I mean in the Saiyan way." He asked, and then hung his head fearful of the reply.  
  
Vegeta studied the man across from him; he seemed so innocent, so naïve he felt his heart go out to the younger man.  
  
"Yes, Kakarott you were mated to that".Vegeta's words trailed off as Goku raises his head and looked at him."human female", he finished.  
  
Shaking his head at the smaller man he replied. "But Vegeta I never felt a bond with her."  
  
Vegeta rolls his eyes. Amazed at how little Kakarott knew of his heritage  
  
"Baka! I said she was your mate, I never said you were bonded mates."  
  
He was pleased Vegeta was being so talkative, and about Saiyan bonds at that, but confused about bonds. He had always been curious about bonds and the one he felt with Vegeta in particular. He hoped to later steer the conversation that way, but for the time being he was anxious to find out the difference in a mate and a bonded mate. *If you had a mate didn't you automatically have a bond?* he thought  
  
"What's the difference Vegeta? And why weren't we bonded mate?"  
  
Vegeta didn't really want to talk about bonds with Goku, especially mating bonds. He racked his brain looking for an answer for the younger Saiyan. One that wouldn't give too much away, but enough to ease the other Saiyan's mind. He readjusted his position pulling his left leg up to his chest then draped his left arm over his upraised knee, a smirk played at his lips. *Kakarott's ignorance of the Saiyan culture was appalling but at times, such as this one, very convenient,* he thought  
  
Vegeta cleared his throat and began his explanation.  
  
"In Saiyan culture a mate would be someone you chose or chose you, to reproduce with. Your human emotion of love had nothing to do with choosing a mate. A mate was chosen on whether or now not they could produce strong offspring or for strength and protection. Usually the mated pair stayed mated for life. However this wasn't mandatory, it wasn't unheard of, for one or the other to leave and find another mate. As I've told you before Saiyan didn't form many attachments. Since you chose to stay with the onna until her death and spawned two brats with her, according to Saiyan customs the two of you were mated." Vegeta paused, hoping that was enough to satisfy the other man's curiosity. It was not to be.  
  
"Then what are bonded mates?" Goku asked wanting to learn more.  
  
Vegeta took a deep breathe, debating on how much to tell the other man. After all he didn't want Kakarott looking to closely at their bond.  
"On Vegeta-sei, bonded mates were rare, and considered a weakness. It was said that bonded mates were the result of one soul that had been spilt in two, enos ago. And when the two individual with the separate half's of the one soul claimed one another and were joined, the soul became one once again, and even death couldn't separate them. A mated bond was unbreakable, once bonded it was for life. The two individuals that were drawn together by the bond could feel each others emotions and pain. If one's bonded mate died or was away from their mate for any length of time the other mate would die."  
  
Getting to his feet Vegeta smirked in Goku's direction. "Lesson over, I've got better thing to do then sit on my ass all day, running my mouth." With that said he blasted the pile of bones left over from his breakfast and walked away.  
  
Goku stare at the departing mans back, and then raised his hand to rub at the back of his head.  
  
"Ah.thanks Vegeta," he called after the departing man. He sat there a few more minutes processing the information Vegeta had given him. He knew it wasn't the whole story, he was sure Vegeta had left a lot out, but it was something to think about. He then got to feet and disposed of the rest of their breakfast remains.  
  
Vegeta had gone back inside the ship, and since it was obvious to Goku that Vegeta didn't want his company right now he decided he would take a long relaxing swim and think about some things. With a glance at the space ship he smiled then turned and walked towards the lake shedding his clothes as he went...........  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
There are you happy???????????????  
  
You have no idea..this chapter has driven me crazy. I'd pull it up.chapter six Destiny Awaits.I would watch the little bar flash as I tried to think. Then a thought would hit me and I would type. Only to be interrupted by my Vegeta Plushie telling me I was writing his character out of character, then my daughters Goku action figure that was sparring {wink,wink} with my Vegeta action figure beside my monitor would start to whine about being hungry, so I would have to stop writing and let him get something to eat...hmmm. I don't know if being alone in my new sanctuary is such a good idea....of course it not. It's GREAT..I have my own reality now Mwahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!  
  
It's done, it's posted, now I can read and review 


	7. Mated Bond or Soul Mates

Warning, Warning, Warning!!!!! Yaoi, Yaoi, Yaoi!!!! Male/Male Relationship and I'm not talking about shooting the bull with the fellows.  
  
Hey, you guys thanks for all the reviews. You know I love them.*nods head* it's what keeps me going. Hahahaha! Really!  
  
I apologize for such a long wait between updates. Believe me, I know what it like is to wait on an update on a story you like, but this chapter was harder to write then I had originally thought it would be. It is also much longer nine pages to be exact, I hope you enjoy it.and I didn't screw it up to much!  
  
Something I need to clarify.We all know that LadyHiei-Trunks is my offspring Asena, but she has changed her penname to Jaganashi. A mother's nightmare come true! She has dropped the handsome young demi-Saiyan heir to a billion dollar corporation, for a handsome *penniless* Jaganashi aka. Hiei our favorite fire demon, of course it would be better if he had a 'paying' job!!!!!! *sighs*.,.,I had such high hopes. Aw well, what can you do? Kids? Just thought you all might like to know that. *sobs* No more LadyHiei-Trunks!!!! *sobs*  
  
Anyway, one more quick{yeah right}note. I'm going to end this soon.maybe two more chapters. The next chapter will be what we've all been waiting for.*evil hentai smirk*.I'm going to try my hand at writing a lemon! More than likely I won't post on FF. I don't want FF to delete my story or account.hahahahaha!!!  
  
Never fear, my fellow lemon lovers *sweatdrops* I'll post a chapter note letting you know where you can find chapter 8. *8*, get it? Hahahahahaha! You know I think Asena's right, I need help!  
  
Without further a due.......................  
  
Damn!!! I forgot the disclaimer. Cracks knuckles.I don't own Dragonball Z or its characters. I do however own a lot of DBZ stuff, which is now placed strategically around my 'Sanctuary'..Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!  
  
Okay, now without any further a due..........  
Chapter 7 Mated Bond or Soul Mates  
The older man seemed to get more and more agitated as the day progressed. Try as he might, he couldn't get the earlier conversation with Kakarott out of his mind. For three hours he had tried to focus on rewiring the control panels, but his thoughts kept returning to Kakarott and bonds. Finally, after the umpteen time of connecting the wrong wires and getting a jolt he gave up, with a sigh he sat back and hung his head.  
  
*Damn!* he hissed, he hated not being in control of his own thoughts.,.or body it appeared as he felt that throbbing sensation in his lower body that only thoughts of Kakarott could inspire. It was the bond, he knew it. It seemed that the conversation earlier had awakened the bond he felt with the younger Saiyan. This had happened before. The more he was around the other Saiyan the stronger the pull became to claim him. On Earth he had been able to avoid the other man at such times, by locking himself away in the gravity room or off training on his secret island retreat until he regained control and the fire burning in his soul recessed. A fire much like the one burning within him now, he absently wondered did Kakarott feel the same fire.  
  
He had to put some distance between himself and Kakarott, he knew what was coming. The fire in his veins would only intensify. The need to claim the younger man would become unbearable and the sexy Saiyan was far to close. Vegeta felt his temperature rise even more as he made his feet and headed towards the exit.  
  
He exited the ship, taking a quick glance around before he blasted off toward the East. He hadn't seen the sexy Saiyan, but he had known that he had been close, at least he didn't have to answer stupid question, about where he was going and if the other man could join him.  
  
He sighed *it would have been nice to see the baka before he left. gentle eyes.sculptured perfection. lips..*  
  
"Aw Fuck!" he hissed and increased his speed to put more distant between himself and Kakarott while trying hard to ignore the 'uncomfortable feeling' that had suddenly returned to his lower body.  
  
~  
The younger man had not enjoyed his relaxing swim as much as he had hoped. He just couldn't relax.  
  
The previous conversation with Vegeta had been intriguing and it gave him a lot to think about. He really wished he had found the nerve to ask the older man about the bond he could feel between the two of them. However, when he felt Vegeta's irritation fire up he thought it wise not to irritate the man further. He realized it wasn't anger he had felt from Vegeta. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it was like Vegeta was very uncomfortable talking about bonds. But why? He was fine, even relaxed, until he started explaining about bonded mates, then his mood changed. The relaxed mood replaced by irritation, which only seemed to heighten the more he explained. He could tell the other man didn't want to talk about bonded mates. Still, the question remained.why? He really wished he knew more about his heritage maybe then he could better understand Vegeta.  
  
Since he couldn't relax, he decided to work off some of his energy by working out. Leaving the Lake, he slightly flared his ki to dry himself, then dressed and proceeded to his favorite place to train a few hundred yards from their campsite just out of site of the ship. He had worked though his kata twice and was sparring with an imaginary opponent.  
  
After a couple of hours Goku got bored sparring with his imaginary opponent and dropped down to the ground. There wasn't much of a challenge fighting a non-existing opponent. He thought about seeing if Vegeta wanted to spar. Perhaps he could get the older man to take a break from his work on the ship He focused on the smaller man's ki just to make sure he was still in the ship and he was.  
  
But something was still bothering his ouji, he could feel it. In fact Vegeta seemed more irritated, he could sense the smaller man's turmoil. It wasn't often he felt anything from the smaller man except anger. The older man hid his emotions well, to well. Vegeta had too much control, and believed it would be a weakness to show emotions.,.even to himself. But every now and then that control would slip and he would get a glimpse of the man behind the mask. Grasping this opportunity he focused his thoughts on the older man. His brow furrowed into a frown from the concentration it took.  
  
*Pain.,.he felt pain, emotional or physical he couldn't tell, maybe both. Confusion, self doubt,.,..fear! Goku snapped his opened eyes, replaying in his mind what he just felt. He glanced in the direction of the ship even though he couldn't see it.  
  
*Yes fear, Vegeta was afraid of something.*  
  
He debated on whether or not.,.to brave the other's wrath and check on the volatile man, when he felt Vegeta's shields go back in place and then he started to move. Before Goku could decided what to do, Vegeta blasted off.  
  
Goku mentally followed the upset prince for a few moments. He was heading East, he felt him slow his speed and lower his power level  
  
"Vegeta I wish you would let me help you." He sighed, as his thoughts returned to the emotions he had felt from the supposedly emotionless man. *What had brought on these emotions and why wasn't Vegeta able to hid them as usual?* he thought as he headed towards the ship. *Perhaps he would find the answer there* What he really wanted to do was go after the other man, hold him, comfort him, but he knew Vegeta would never allow it.  
  
Goku entered the Control Room and looked around, it pretty much looked like it did earlier.control panels tore apart, wires hanging everywhere. He smiled at the memory of Vegeta tangled up in all those wires, *he was so cute!*  
  
He made his way around the room and on closer examination noticed that a few of the consoles had indeed been rewired and put back together, but still didn't seem to work. *Was that what had upset the older man, all his efforts and still he couldn't get the ship to work? That would explain the confusion and perhaps the fear if Vegeta was that afraid of being stuck with him.* He shook his head in denial, *no there had to be another reason, He knew Vegeta didn't fear him in any way. He would just have to look until he found the cause of the smaller man's distress.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw a flash. He turned his head in the direction of the far wall where the flash had come from. There it was again, his curiosity pulled him in that direction. Wondering what it could be he followed his curiosity and headed that way.  
  
There were words flashing on the screen of the small console, he rubbed the back of his head and smiled. "Press any key to continue", so he did.  
  
The screen when blank, Goku started to panic had he pushed the wrong key, but then the screen flicker a couple of time then stayed on. Goku looked at the screen, curious to know what this console did.  
  
'Planetary Archives' A directory to the histories, cultures, and languages of known Planets  
  
That sounded interesting, but he didn't have time right now. He was worried about his prince. He started to turn away when the sub-categories caught his attention  
  
ACTIVE DESTROYED  
  
His eyes widen! Destroyed?  
  
"Vegeta-sei" he grasps. He pulled the chair out and sat down in front of the console and reached over and touched the screen over the word Destroyed. The screened flicker once, then a list appeared on screen. There several planets listed, but Goku was only interested in one. He scrolled down the list until he came to the name he was looking for, 'Vegeta-sei' He felt nervous and excited, at long last he could learn more about his race. What he really wanted was information on bonds, the rest could wait till later. Once again he touched the screen.  
  
VEGETA-SEI  
  
HISTORY CULTURE ECONOMICS  
  
Studying the screen Goku noticed the Crest around the word Vegeta-sei, he had seen that Crest somewhere before.,.his eyes moved to the only other two images on the page. On the right was an image of a chibi Vegeta, head held high, small arms folded across his tiny chest, a much too large medallion hung around the short chibi's neck ,.,that's it! That were he had seen the Crest.  
  
~~Flashback~~ Mwhahahahaha.,.  
  
It had been right after they had saved the universe from Kid Buu. Everything was back to normal and Bulma was having a get to together at CC. The whole gang was there, it was a happy time. But as usual Vegeta was missing from the festivities. He thought to go in search of his long-time rival and friend. After all if it hadn't been for Vegeta's help, they would all be dead. He quietly moved up the stairs and though the halls until he came to Vegeta's room. The door was about halfway opened so he stuck his head around the corner with a big grin on his face his mouth opened preparing to greet the other man, when he stopped and just stared. Vegeta was sitting on his bed. His expression one of sadness. He didn't seem to notice the younger man half in and half out of his room, so lost in his on thoughts. Then he noticed Vegeta fingering something in his hand, caressing it like he was trying to memorize the design. It looked like a necklace of some kind, but he couldn't remember Vegeta ever wearing any type of jewelry Goku let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. Vegeta's head snapped up, having heard the exhale of breath.  
  
"Hey Vegeta what's up?"  
  
"What do you want Baka?"  
  
"Ummm.,.well.,.the party's down stairs"  
  
"Then why aren't you down there instead up here pestering me?"  
  
Goku watched as the man reached around behind his back on the bed his hand returned holding a pouch, he began to open it.  
  
"What is that Vegeta can I see?"  
  
He looks at me and for a moment I could see sadness in his eyes, but then it was gone. He waved his hand in my direction.  
  
"It's nothing to you Kakarott, you wouldn't understand even if I chose to tell you, which I do not. Now return to the party and leave me in peace"  
  
He watched as Vegeta held the necklace up by the chain giving it one last longing look before he lowered it into the opened pouch which he then place in a metal box and rose off the bed.  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
There were tears in his eyes. He realized the necklace he had seen Vegeta with wasn't a necklace after all, but a medallion.,.the Royal Crest of Vegeta-sei Vegeta's birthright the only link to what was left of his heritage. Tears freely fell from his eyes as he realized if not for Frezia Vegeta would by now be King of Vegeta-sei. How terrible it must truly be for his prince to have lost everything. If it was possible his respect for the smaller grew. How much had Vegeta suffered before coming to Earth? He shook these thought from his mind thinking how Vegeta was indeed the strongest person he knew, maybe now in psychical strength, but definitely in ever other aspect. He wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at the screen. He wanted to know about bonds.,.and if what he suspected was true, he would make sure no one ever hurt the Saiyan Ouji again!  
  
Trying to focus though his still misty eyes he debated on history or culture, he went with culture.  
  
His eyes quickly darted though his choices; * bonds yes, there it was* making his choice the screen changed again, once more giving him options. He scanned though those listed there. General, Sibling, Parental, Rivalry, Mated, Soul.,.his heart rate quicken.now he would know if he shared a soul with the one he couldn't live without. With bated breath he made his chose and begun to read.  
The Saiyan Empire has secretly poured an immeasurable amount of resources as well as revenue into studying the cause and effect of this particular bond referred to as Mated Bond or Souls Mates Decades have been spent in search of a way to counter or control the effects of this bond. Every avenue explored, even the absurd. Some scientist believed that the Legend of old, mainly forgotten over the eons is responsible for the cause and effect of this bond. Perhaps, but as stated, very little information has survived the centuries. What little information the scientific community has on this legend is sketchy at best. Here is what we have:  
  
In an attempt to extract revenge against the Saiyan, for the death of her mate an Evil Sorceress spilt the souls of the warriors responsible separating them forever never again to be complete. Cursed to travel time and space for Eternity, alone and empty. However it is also said that a Guardian of the universe finding this punishment to be far to severe, yet not wanting to deny the Evil Sorceress her revenge, for the lost of her mate, altered the curse.,.the separated soul would traverse time and space, but not for eternity.,. only until the two half's of the same soul could be joined together once again. Searching until they found the other half of themselves. Drawn together by an uncontrollable need to be whole once again. Once rejoined not a force in the universe could separate them again.  
These scientist feel that the Legend in part is true and does indeed have something to with the Mated Bond. Said, scientist are slowing gaining support for their theories, since the rest of the scientific community have not been able to discover the cause or produce a way to counter or control the effects of the bond. After all these centuries it's still a mystery.  
  
All our research, however has not been in vein, with field studies, test subject as well as laboratory results we have been able to monitor and record the bonding process. Most of this information has been classified secret, so must not be discussed.  
  
*Damn!* Goku thought, yet continued to read.  
  
The findings that we can share publicly are as follows:  
  
Goku released a sigh of relief, hopeful that he would find something that would be helpful. He readjusted his position, so nervous he could hardly sit still, but he continued to read.  
  
In this particular Bond, two individuals are drawn together. How and why? Our studies have not been able to determine. The pull of the bond transcends social classifications, power levels, gender and in some cases even race.  
  
The test subject reported that once they have been brought together they would feel an unexplainable need to be near the other. In some cases this was feasible, but in other it was not. One may live off planet or a warrior often sent on purging mission for long periods of time. If the attracted pair could modify this situation or even wanted to, remember Saiyans are a proud powerful warrior race, to be bonded to another in this way for some was unthinkable; then the process would continue.  
  
In most of our test subjects the bonded process went rather smoothly. Subjects reporting that they could sense the others emotions and sometimes hear their thought. The need to be near the other would become overwhelming. They would become distracted by thoughts of the other, they would even invade each others dreams. Each pair grew more and more attracted to the other, until they could think of nothing else. At this point the fever would sit in. This fever being similar to what is felt by a warrior overcome with Bloodlust. But, instead of trying to kill there opponent, their desire was to mate. The fever would intensify, subjects claiming they felt like their bodies were on fire. The desire to touch, hold, kiss and mate with the other the only thoughts in their minds. At this stage of the bonding process one would initiate the hunt.  
  
To initiate the hunt one would make their intentions known to the other, then give them a head start, time to escape if possible or to prepare for battle. The initiator would then give chase, until cornering or capturing their prey. Once corner or captured the other must submit or fight for dominance. As in all mated pairs there is a dominant and submissive role. Once the battle took place the victor which, usually was the one that initiated the hunt would be dominant, sexually claiming the submissive one consummating the union of body. At some point during this union they would bite one another between neck and shoulder marking each others as theirs. The mark would heal, but the scar would remain letting anyone that saw it know they had a bonded mate. They would then suckle the wound, savoring the taste of their mate's blood. Drinking each others life force would then consummate the joining of mind and spirit.,.souls if you will. At this point the joining is complete and they are bonded mates or soul mates which ever you prefer. The result is the same.  
  
They are joined for life. They hear each others thoughts. Feel each others pain, experience each others joy. Truly the only draw back to this completed union is the fact they cannot be separated from each other by long distant for any length time before one or the other, and in some cases both will become very ill. If the two are not rejoined then death will follow. If one of the mated pair die, there was no hope for the remaining one. No test subject on record has ever survived the death of their mate.  
  
In a few rare cases, one of the pair would attempt to refuse the bond, which according to reports was very painful. If the rebellious one continued to refuse the bond the pain and fever would either drive them insane or kill them or perhaps both. Fortunately there are only a few bond related deaths on file, more often than not the pull of the bond was stronger then the one rejecting it and they would eventually submit to the overwhelming need to complete the bonding process.  
Goku leaned back in the set, a real grin plaster on his face.  
  
*Yes, it was a mated bond he felt with Vegeta* he thought to himself as he replayed what he had read though his mind. Then his smile faded to be replaced by a frown.  
  
*Was Vegeta refusing the bond? Is that way he could feel the older man's emotion in such turmoil? Did the talk they have earlier in the morning spark the desire to bond within Vegeta. Goku knew Vegeta felt something for him, he himself had felt it and seen it in the others eyes at different times though the years, so why would he refuse the bond? Was he afraid.,.,.,yes, Goku remembered he felt fear in the mixture of emotions he had felt from the older man earlier. But what was he afraid of? Goku racked his brain in an attempt to ascertain what part of the bonding process could possibly frighten his prince? Then it hit him.,.,.dominance. Vegeta would never want to be dominate in such a way and since I'm physically stronger, he fears I will dominate. It all made sense now.,.,Vegeta's constant training ever though there was no threat to him or Earth. His drive to constantly surpass me. All this time has he been trying to surpass me so he could finally beat me in battle and then claim me as his?*  
  
He closes his eyes, hangs his head and wraps his arms around himself.  
  
"Vegeta you fool, I have no desire to dominate you, only to love you" he whispers aloud to the empty room.  
  
"How can I make you see?" He asked himself. He didn't know, but he was damn sure going to work on it. He smile at the thought that Vegeta could soon be his.  
TBC  
  
A/N: Well guys.,.,what do you think? Kind of lame isn't it. The bonding part may not be accurate, but it's close. Hahahahaha! The next chapter hopefully won't take as long. I'm going to unleash Kewla's hentai mind when it comes to the lemon. Whoo, getting warm already. LOL! 


End file.
